wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blackberry (Contest Entry)
Introduction ''Don't be afraid to go out on a limb. That's where the fruit is ''- H. Johnson Brown Blackberrry was created by me for Sunset's Fruit-Based OC contest; I got a blackberry! Appearance Blackberry is a purplish black HiveWing-LeafWing with accents and dapples of ruby red, resembling an unripe blackberry. She only has one pair of wings (two wings), like a LeafWing, though they are not excactly rounded and leaf-shaped, more diamond-shaped, and sharp and spikey at the edges; like a blackberry leaf. Sometimes its hard to fly with those flimsy wings, but normally she can manage plenty well. She has large, intelligent pale green eyes which can look blue in the right lighting. Her horns are a lighter shade of her body's black, but short, pointed, and somewhat blunt, unlike the elegantly curved ones of both of the tribes she belongs to (her horns may remind some of a blackberry thorn). Her tail is short, and has ruby scales climbing up it. Her wing membranes are also that same light purple her horns are, splashed across with even paler purple scales. She is certainly an odd sight to see, but it only adds to her sweet charm. Overrall, Blackberry is short, a little bit chubby, and roundish, like a berry. Personality Blackberry is sweet and protective, reflecting off her namesake. She is very open and kind to others, but can get prickly when you hit a certain memory or nerve. She is shy, a natural introvert, but outgoing when she is encouraged to be. She can keep secrets and won't blurt out anything personal, wether it's her own business or a trusted friend's. She can be fierce and stubborn when someone tries to get information out of her, whether is her brother trying to cheat on a quiz or a bully trying to make her reveal something personal. Backstory/History Blackberry's mom and Darrow never really had a great relationship, and so after Blackberry, their second child, was born, Arapaho divorced Darrow and left for Pantala, her former homeland. Darrow was evidently upset and decided to move from their petite home in Possibility to the newly built Sanctuary, when Blackberry was about two years old. Life wasn't that hard, but Darrow was always upset while at home. Being a young dragonet, Blackberry never really paid attention and just assumed that everything was fine. She did well at school, even if she was't exactly popular. She passed all her tests and exams, even if she usually got a 'B' or 'C'. Then, Darrow met a Night/SeaWing called Blackpearl. Blackberry despised that Darrow seemed to move on and just forgot Arapaho and shrugged her off. Her grades started to plummet, and she often just stayed cooped up in her room. Gradually, though, she got used to Blackpearl, and even started to like her. When she and Darrow had another dragonet - Blackberry's half-brother - it was the happiest day of her life. Her teachers saw improvement in her grades, and she even won her school science fair. Blackberry now lives in a small house in Sanctuary with her two brothers, Raspberry and Strawberry, and Blackpearl and Darrow. She has plans of becoming a biologist, and aces all her current classes. She lives going hiking in the mountain ranges near her home, and sometimes drags Raspberry along too. She is kind to everyone she meets, and is usually very involved in class discussions. Relationships Raspberry Blackberry's older brother. Their school teacher often get them confused, as they look almost identical (however, Raspberry is more reddish-pink, as he resembles his dad a bit more.) Raspberry can almost always be spotted trying to cheat on his math tests, much to the dismay of his dad. Strawberry revamp Darrow Blackberry's father, she gets the HiveWing genes from him. The darrow is a type of blackberry Arapaho Blackberry hates her mother for many reasons; first off, she divorced Darrow, and second, she was always bratty and rude to her and her brother. Arapaho is also a type of blackberry and Blackberry got her LeafWing genes from her. Blackpearl Darrow's second wife; originally Blackberry didn't really like her, but over time they bonded together. A black pearl is a prickle-free cultivar of blackberry, reffering to her sweet, kind nature Abilities Has painful stingers on her wrists and tail-tip, however, they only hurt mildly (like a bee sting, or a thorn); no venom or anything "grandeous" like that. She normally only uses this on dragons that annoy her a lot, and sometimes she doesn't even mean to. Trivia - Epi procrastinated a LOT when she was creating Blackberry, mainly because of lack of inspiration - First contest Epi ever joined! - Blackberry LOVES tea Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Hybrids